Making a Horcrux
by pheonixtrails
Summary: Ever wondered how a Horcrux is made and why everybody avoids making one? This is my view of the making of a Horcrux. One Shot.


He looked at the grave of his father. The father who left him and his mother alone. The father that caused his mother's death and his years stuck in an orphanage with people he despised. He never got to know him, never found out why he had to be so crude to him.

But that didn't matter anymore. He had a purpose to come here. And his father would do the best thing he ever done to him and above all, he would get his revenge.

Tom pointed his wand at the grave and muttered a spell. A cubical form of earth rose from the grave and sat near to it. Another object began to rise. This time the coffin levitated in air before it approached Tom and fell on the ground in front of him.

Tom smiled a cruel smile. The coffin was made of a few pieces of wood bound by some nails. A few cockroaches disturbed from their sleep by the strange phenomenon ran out from the holes. His father deserved his fate.

The cover of the coffin was blasted by Tom who kept a few feet away from the corpse. If there was anything he was afraid of, it was death. He finally came close enough to see it. He needed it. The figure of his father once handsome was replaced by a white statue. His flesh was ripped in places to serve as food for the underground creatures. Tom would have stayed to enjoy this moment if not for the necessity to finish what he planed as soon as possible.

Tom pointed his wand at his father's chest and concentrated on the spell. The body began to shake and fade until it became transparent revealing internal organs. Tom focused on the part he needed and levitated it. The heart floated motionless in the air.

"I don't have much time." Tom mused as tiny black spots began appearing on the soulless heart.

"Bring him to me!" Tom ordered turning towards two cloaked figures. The men nodded and Disapparated only to return after a few second with an old man.

Tom looked at the heart again. Small black hairs had already come out. The scream in realization as he saw it.

"No, you can't. It will kill your soul!" the man looked frightened.

Tom smiled "You're wrong. It only makes me powerful. I have made of couple of them already."

The man tried to scream again but the Death Eater holding him of the right silenced the man.

"Open his mouth." Tom ordered. The Death Eaters obeyed and forced his mouth open. Drops of tears were falling from the man agonizing in silence.

Tom forced the heart from his dead father into the man's mouth. Bite by bite, he managed to eat it all. Tom pointed his hand towards the Death Eater on the right who took out a bottle of silvery substance.

Tom studied it for a second dreading the next stage. Finally he opened the bottle and drank half of the contents. The unicorn blood went down his throat burning him inside. The other half he poured down the trapped man's mouth. The man shook for a second then stopped. Tom looked at the sky. It was full moon. He checked it on the lunar calendar. The moon had a reddish color like it knew what grotesque rituals were going on earth.

Tom felt like knives were cutting his stomach. It didn't matter. In a few seconds it would go away.

He pointed his wand at the man's stomach. "You shouldn't move now. I don't want to kill you earlier than it's needed. Deprimo!"

Blood began running on the ground as a part of the man's stomach was blasted away. Skeleton bones were showing colored in red. Tom took the diadem from his pocket; he hadn't trusted any of his Death Eaters with it, and placed it in the hole.

"Let him go." Tom said to the two Death Eaters who backed one step. "I thank you for your help. However…" Tom sighed and sent two green spells and two bodies fell on the ground lifeless "I don't trust anyone with this knowledge."

"YOU MONSTER!!" The man screamed with his last strength as blood kept leaving him.

"You should thank me." Tom said "If it weren't for me, you would have been already dead."

"I'll die anyway! Seconds don't matter to me. Why should I thank a monster for torturing me?" the man challenged. "Why should I thank a monster for cursing my soul by forcing me to drink unicorn blood?"

"You like everyone else consider moral beliefs to be above life. A dead person is dead anyway, weather he's in hell or heaven." Tom was getting bored. To him, the only one with reason in the world was him.

"Dumbledore will find out! He'll defeat you!"

"Dumbledore is too occupied with his muggles to observe any pure blood wizard missing, even if it is one of his staff."

"Tom, you were one of my favorite students. Why are you doing this?" the professor pleaded.

"I knew it would be a matter of time until you would beg for mercy." Tom looked triumphantly at his former professor "The only reason I was good at your class was because I wanted to know what spells don't have counter-curses. I have been planning for this since I was taken from that orphanage." He stopped then smiled "And it doesn't hurt that I'll be taking your post as Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

"Dumbledore…"

"ENOUGH WITH DUMBLEDORE. HE WILL SOON BE DEAD AS WELL AS YOU!" Tom checked the moon "It's time!"

Tom pointed his wand at the man "Scindmeus Animusic Egago." A green circle surrounded the two men.

"There's still time to turn back Tom. You can still repair the damage. Everyone will understand. You've been mistreated all your life."

"AVADA KEDAVRA" Tom bellowed ending the man's life.

Pain filled Tom's insides as the unicorn blood struggled to come out. Tom opened his mouth and a silvery ball came out floating. At the same time, from the former Hogwarts professor came another identical shape. The two spheres united making the shape of an unicorn.

Tom pointed his wand at the shape and muttered "Imperio!" and pointed towards the diadem red with blood sitting in the hole of the professor's stomach. The unicorn shape entered the diadem and the object shook for a second.

The green circle surrounding the scene collapsed and Tom remained on the ground looking at the diadem that now contained part of his soul. His eyes turned a much deeper shade of red and his nostrils retreated in his skin. He felt much emptier and for a second he struggled to retain his memories. He made sure to keep his plans and thoughts in a pensive in case he would loose his memory as a side affect. The only reason he struggled to retain his memories was to keep himself human. Yes, while he swore to avenge his troubled childhood on the muggles, he still needed to remember that he's doing it for a noble cause. He did it for all the pure blood wizards. Nobody would harm them anymore and he'll make his ancestor proud.

If only he would remember this after he finished making the Horcruxes…


End file.
